A Knight to Remember/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode A Knight to Remember. Gallery It's Sunderday Julaugust Eleventeeth.jpg Buzz puts on a helmet.jpg GO BUZZ RACER! GO BUZZ RACER! GO BUZZ RACER GO!.jpg Buzz talks about Bonketron comet..jpg It's Professor Cornward Bonkerton!!! Boingo doing!!!.jpg WHACKY WHACKY WHACKY!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow on the news.jpg BAM! TIGERS WASH THE PICKLES!.jpg So stay indoors folks..jpg A comet flash happens.jpg Buzz, you're wearing a baby's bonnet..jpg Huh, it was a helmet when I put it on..jpg HA HA HA HA HA! OH BUZZ AND CHANCE, the two of you are hilarious..jpg Laney denies the fact that Bonketron comet will do anything weird despite the fact that it already has..jpg Guys, how's THIS for crazy?.jpg But nothing seems to be happening..jpg Sorry, that was Corey's line..jpg Guys! How's THIS for crazy?!.jpg I just booked us a gig ....jpg AS A PRINCESS!!!!!.jpg I WANNA BE A PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey says that the first comet flash hasn't happened yet, despite the fact that one already happened on the news..jpg Who knows what it will do? Um ... Turn Buzz's helmet into a baby's bonnet?.jpg LASER POINTER IN NICK'S HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina is such a happy girl.jpg She wants to go shopping.jpg Rusty old stupid purse.jpg We always do what Mina wants on comet day.jpg PROVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Here comes the first comet flash aside from the one that turned Buzz's helmet into a baby's bonnet!.jpg FEEELAAASSHUGH!!!!!.jpg The old switcheroo.jpg Trina and Mina switch personalities.jpg Mina is Princess Prettina and Trina is Gucky the troll.jpg Obedience is life..jpg Angry evil Mina.jpg They are minstrels for a fake princess.jpg Not fake Lanes, just pretend. Agent you heard of LARPing?.jpg KIN LOVES TO LARP!!!!.jpg LARPITTY LARP LARP LARPITTY LARP LARP LARPITTY LARP LARP LARP!!!!!!!!!.jpg LARPing is like Halloween only without candy..jpg Well, unless you're a CANDAY WIZARD!!!!!!!!!.jpg YEAH ASIANS!!!.jpg Yes-sir-ree! To SWORDANDSHIELD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Candy wizards have all the fun.jpg Swordandshield.jpg Everyone comes to Swordandshield.jpg Imagination.jpg UNCORNZZZZ!!!!!!!!!.jpg Oh boy a unicorn. Let us ride it toward a rainbow..jpg Butt squat!.jpg DOG LICK-A-ROONI!!!.jpg Mohawk Laney with a dog.png Laney loves dogs.jpg I LIKE TO HAVE FUN!!!.jpg ROCK LORE MOMENT!.jpg This is the story of Lyricles.jpg Lyricles hired entertainers.jpg Dead jester is dusty.jpg Enter the four squalls.jpg THE EVIL OF KING LYRICLES.jpg Something evil is coming.jpg Noisy noise!.jpg Aw, come on, were trying to tell a story here..jpg TOOT TOOT TOOT!!!.jpg All hail Princess Pettina!.jpg Gucky is zany.jpg Mina lashes out at Trina.jpg CLEAN MY NAILS AGAIN!!!.jpg WITHOUT TOUCHING THEM!!!.jpg I love being the evil one.jpg What in the name?.jpg Trina's a ding don't!.jpg Trina? WTF!?.jpg Lolitty lol lol lotitty lol lol.jpg Go away Gucky!.jpg What will you be playing for me?.jpg More lyric nonsense.jpg What the heck are those? Where are your loots, flutes, and dandy strings?.jpg Corey rocks out on his non-loot guitar.jpg Which causes a sound wave to rattle Mina.jpg Mina ha so been unhappied.jpg Mina demands that Grojband be executed.jpg Gucky is happy.jpg Ahem! Guck-Face!.jpg HA HA! SNORT! HA!.jpg Happy Troll Transition.jpg Grojband goes to get executed.jpg This picture looks so wrong.jpg Well, I guess we're going to die now..jpg Eh, that's okay. It's not like our show had any fans anyway. No ones going to notice this show is gone..jpg Laney assumes that maybe there's something to this comet after all.jpg Kin playing the pan flute.jpg Good news. We're not actually going to be killed..jpg COMET FLASH!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow appears.jpg Let's rap now Core Bore.jpg Corey grabs Mayor Mellow's face.jpg Craze-o Core-o go BONK-O!!!.jpg So, how do we not die?.jpg Let's have some castle fun! .jpg YEAH! LET'S GO BERZERK!!!.jpg They're just cheeseburgers..jpg YEEEAAAYUUUUGH!!!!!.jpg Uh, who did I just challenge?.jpg Sir Nick of Mallory.jpg Gucky drools over Sir Nick of Mallory.jpg Prettina is not happy though.jpg Sluuuuuuurp!!!.jpg What a Gucktard.jpg Princess Prettina drooling.jpg GUCKY!!! DAB MY DROOL!!!.jpg Gucky dabs Prettina's drool.jpg Some short guy gives Sir Nick of Mallory his sword.jpg Don't I get a sword?.jpg Yeah, here you go..jpg Mayor Mellow blows a balloon.jpg Balloon sword.jpg Oh, great. A fake sword. Perfect for bouncing off his real armor..jpg Ooh! Ooh! Now do a swan!.jpg Yo Dudes! Gimme the dets on the rest of that wicked wack Rock Lore man!.jpg Hey yo man! I'm so psyched about this story man! Brah, so, he it goes..jpg MAGIC CLOUD!!!.jpg THE EVIL LORD SMASHEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg ALL SHALL BE CRUSHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Huh, you think he'd say smash..jpg AY YO MAN! WE GOTS TA RUN AND SCOOT!!!!! Dis be poppa lockin' non-rad daddy-o!!!.jpg SHAZAM!!!.jpg CRUSH or smash or whatever..jpg By the time I drop this tissue ....jpg THE DEATH!!!.jpg Corey gasps.jpg The crowd gasps.jpg Laney gasps.jpg The dog ... Pees? ... (Shrugs) okay then.jpg Mina drops the tissue.jpg But then a bright light from the sky gets her attention.jpg As well as Grojband's.jpg It's coming from the comet. Well, Uh-DUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Yet another comet flash and a bright one too.jpg Corey gets dizzy.jpg A loud RAWRR! happens.jpg IT'S LORD SMASHEUS!.jpg The people of Swordandshield go into a panic.jpg Scared horse.jpg Splitting horse.jpg The horse splits.jpg I knew it! There's two guys inside of every horse!.jpg Hey losers! Remember me!?.jpg SMASHEUS ATTACKS!!!.jpg It's almost the end!.jpg Okay, now you guys can fight..jpg Grojband scrambles!.jpg DEATHSMASH!!!.jpg In the bushes.jpg It was all our mistakes!.jpg WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!!??! GOD!!!.jpg Kon annoys Laney by making the statement that she doesn't understand how hard they were imagining which makes Laney scowl and roll her eyes, while Kin also nods his head in agreement with Kon..jpg Mayor Mellow running around screaming.jpg FLASH GOES THE COMET!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow in a hammock.jpg Mayor Mellow snoring.jpg Mina makes a horrendous demand.jpg These two guys attack Smasheus with balloon swords.jpg But those stupid swords have no affect.jpg Smasheus roars at them.jpg Mina makes another demand.jpg Lightning bolt! Lightning bolt! Lightning bolt!.jpg Tennis balls.jpg The tennis balls attack Smasheus.jpg Smasheus has lightning.jpg GAAAAH!!!!! ITS A REAL LIGHTNING BOLT!!!!!!!!!!.jpg SHA-LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!.jpg Ruh-Roh!.jpg Nick tries to move.jpg Meh, the price of coolness.jpg Crush them Smasheus! Crush them!.jpg Gucky steps out if line.jpg Prettina is not happy with Gucky.jpg Gucky saves Sir Nick of Mallory.jpg The spike nearly skins Gucky.jpg Let's make a plan Squalls.jpg The squalls seem to be planning something ... Something stupid..jpg Let's go squalls!.jpg But not from the usual place.jpg Unicorn transition.jpg Laney following the unicorn.jpg Prettina puts up with everyone cowering in fear.jpg Core of Yore antagonizes Princess Prettina.jpg What are you talking about Kerr?.jpg Core tells Prettina the sad truth about the comet.jpg Bonkerton comet is leaving.jpg This makes Mina mad.jpg Really Mad!.jpg REALLY FREAKING CRAZY MAD!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Prettina goes BERZERK.jpg Mina goes into diary mode!.jpg And, uses Trina's diary for whatever reason..jpg DEATH PORTAL RAY!!!.jpg Portal to Rocklympia.jpg Princess Prettina Diary Mode.jpg Prettina had a blast.jpg Corey catches the Un-Mina's diary.jpg Glorious diary!!!.jpg Gucky lugging Sir Nick of Mallory.jpg Gucky sniffs her Guck-pits.jpg GUCK-GAG!!!.jpg Smasheus comes to attack.jpg Music lure.jpg Core of Yore and the Four Squalls.jpg Once upon a time.jpg Back when trolls were caped in grime.jpg There was an evil warrior.jpg SLIMEHEART!!!.jpg But that warrior picked the wrong fight.jpg With some minstrels of untold might..jpg Kin and Kon with weapons.jpg Corey and Laney with weapons.jpg This is our day, well have our way.jpg we'll have our way.jpg Magical words are what we say.jpg Infernus spearus.jpg Enchants we a.jpg Electors manos!.jpg Hey dadi hey!.jpg We have the power today!.jpg Bit it won't always be this way.jpg SRHANTYMGYSMO.jpg GOOOO AWAAAAAY!!!!!.jpg Stupid Smasheus.jpg The joy is over.jpg Kon celebrates everyone with a hug.jpg Mina can congratulate the band for what they did.jpg GUCKY!!! GIMME A FEAST!!!.jpg GUCKAY!!!!!!!.jpg The comet day ends.jpg And Mina becomes normal.jpg Ooooohhhh ....... F**k!.jpg Mina just sasses Trina and now she's screwed.jpg I'LL GUCKY YOU GUCKY! YOU GUCKING LITTLE GUCKTARD!!!!!!!!!!.jpg What a good day ... FISH PICKLEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg And now, Corey's gunna word some words. WORD!.jpg Corey is good and profound.jpg GUCK YOU GUCKY, GUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg BLAME IT ON DA COMET!!!!!!!!!!.jpg END IT COREY!!!.jpg This is the end of lots of stuff you guys..jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries